


for my rival

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [71]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Art Trade, Awkward Tension, Blow Jobs, M/M, implied railee and implied leehop and a lot of just implications, tagging underage to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Because Raihan is his rival now, too.
Relationships: Hop/Kibana | Raihan
Series: Commissions [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	for my rival

**Author's Note:**

> For an art trade, I do hope you enjoy it!

Raihan is his brother’s rival, but Hop considers him a bit of a rival as well. In a different sense, in a sense that he struggles to explain to even himself, but he considers him a rival nonetheless. He isn’t a bad guy, and even his rivalry with Leon is mostly something they carry out on good terms, so Hop can’t even say that he dislikes him, but there is something to their interactions, a tension that leaves him wanting to compete with the older man, to prove himself in some way that he still hasn’t figured out.

The only thing that he knows is that this has nothing to do with his former goal of becoming champion and nothing to do with beating Raihan in a battle. He’s done that before, and it only further ignited his fire. If that was not enough to satisfy him, then he has no idea what  _ will _ be, or how he’ll be able to cure himself of the feeling in his chest when he sees Raihan, or, worse, when he sees Raihan with his brother, because the two have had more time to pick at each other since Leon lost his champion title.

And somehow, Raihan still considers Leon a rival, just the same as he considers the new champion a rival. That triggers a bit of jealousy in Hop, because, honestly, first his brother, now  _ his _ rival? Can he not keep his hands to himself? But it isn’t the same as with Leon, not even a little bit.

In fact, briefly, Hop almost hopes that this means Raihan will focus it all on the new champion, but that is not the case. He is just as insufferable where Leon is concerned, except now Leon has been taken down a notch or two, so he has possibly managed to ramp up the competition even more. It is impossible to escape from his posts about it- or maybe it would be possible, if Hop didn’t always check up on either of them, but he hasn’t been able to convince himself to break that bad habit yet.

Raihan is a rival of his in a way that he can’t quite explain, but it isn’t much of a problem when he is busy with lab work and Raihan is across the region, doing his own thing. He just deals with the annoyance and pangs of jealousy that he gets whenever he opens his phone, and otherwise has nothing to worry about. Except, if he really didn’t want to have to worry about it, he wouldn’t put himself in a position where he would have to talk to Raihan.

He hasn’t been Sonia’s assistant for very long, so the work he does for her is very mundane. She thinks that he will jump at the chance to be able to get out of the lab for a little while, even if it is just to deliver something back to someone. He isn’t clear on all the details of her research, but she had to borrow something from a gym leader, and now she asks Hop to take it back, not knowing, of course, that he has a personal grudge against the gym leader in question.

Hop has the choice to turn it down, but instead, he makes his way out to see Raihan, already knowing that this is a bad idea. If either one of them brings up Leon, then he will be overcome with that  _ feeling _ again, and he will have to force himself to swallow the urge to say something, because he knows that no good will come of that.

~X~

Yet Hop is the one to bring Leon up, rather than handing everything over, thanking Raihan on Sonia’s behalf, and taking his leave before anything can happen. He has only himself to blame for what transpires, as he says, “Seems like you can’t get enough of losing to my brother, huh?”

The snide comment comes so out of left field that Raihan has to do a double take, has to take a moment to process what Hop has just said. “Now, now, where’s all that coming from?”

“Just been keeping up with you two,” Hop says, hating the way his voice sounds as he says it, hating the fact that he’s saying it to begin with. “Pretty hard not to notice the fact that you’re keeping up the whole rivalry thing.”

“Yeah, so what’s that got to do with you? You’re not still bitter about what happened during the championship, are you?” There is an edge to Raihan’s voice now that says Hop might actually be getting to him. This is further evidenced by the low blow that he chooses to take next. “Just because I don’t give up doesn’t mean you have to get all jealous.”

“It’s not...it isn’t like that!” Hop protests. Of course it has nothing to do with his loss at the hands of his rival, but he isn’t surprised that Raihan chooses that particular wound to dig at. It has mostly healed, but it’s still fresh enough to sting a little, even if it is not the reason for his jealousy. Because he  _ is _ jealous, just not…

“Then what  _ is _ it like?” Raihan replies, raising a brow. “Because it really is kind of sudden to spring that on me, when we were otherwise having a pleasant conversation.”

“You just...you just need to leave Lee alone already, alright?” he says, before he can stop himself. “He has better things to do than deal with you trying to push this rivalry all the time.” He doesn’t know what it is about Raihan that brings out this side of him; he doesn’t know why he becomes overprotective, when Leon is more than capable of protecting himself. Perhaps more capable than Hop will ever be.

Which is something that Raihan immediately puts into words, saying, “I doubt that’s really causing Leon any serious problems, and even if it was, I definitely doubt he’d send his baby brother to take care of it for him. Shouldn’t he be the one babysitting you, not the other way around?”

“It’s not…” Hop can’t think of what he should say to that. He can’t think of anything, because Raihan throws him off balance at every turn, like he already knows just how to get under his skin. Maybe he does, maybe he has practice, because of Leon, but Hop’s skin isn’t nearly as thick as his brother’s. It would be difficult to get that kind of rise out of Leon, but he is an easy target.

“If you’re just jealous of how much time I spend with your brother, you can come out and say it. There isn’t anything to get so protective over, since I’m not even  _ doing _ anything, you know?” As he says it, Hop feels very young, a quality that he is doing his best to forget, but one that Raihan easily makes him aware of. He doesn’t want to feel young around him, just the same way that he wants to prove himself around Leon.

“You don’t have to make it into a competition,” Hop shoots back, pathetically, because he knows that he was the one to turn it into a competition to begin with. He has no further defense of himself, and Raihan must know that by now. Whatever he says next will surely be the decisive, killing blow.

Sighing, Raihan shakes his head, and Hop almost wants to tell him not to draw it out, to just say whatever he’s going to say and finish it already. He must know a million ways to respond, he must be searching for just the right way to shoot Hop down for good, to crush him and show him just who has been on top the entire time. This match was over before it ever started, and Hop still does not fully understand why he wanted to start it to begin with.

“Look, a competition like this is fun, I’m not gonna lie,” Raihan finally says, his voice suddenly without the edge that Hop has grown used to, that he expected from the final blow. “ _ But _ I already know there isn’t much point to it. I already know better than anyone that Leon is dedicated to his little brother.”

“You...Lee...what?” This is so far removed from what Hop is expecting that he can barely process the statement at all. He is left trying to make sense of Raihan’s words, trapped somewhere between the older man admitting that he has fun competing with Hop, and admitting that he knows he has already lost, whatever the hell losing even means in a situation like this.

_ I already know better than anyone that Leon is dedicated to his little brother. _

“Come on, you must know how he talks about you,” Raihan continues, when he realizes that Hop is not going to be able to think of anything to say any time soon. “Competing is fun, even when I don’t have a chance of winning, but I do know when that is.”

Through the surge of pride he feels, hearing that Leon talks about him often, Hop feels another pang of jealousy, because he has talked about Raihan quite a bit, to Hop. His feeling of victory is a little hollow when he considers that, but still, he says, “Maybe you’re right, but it’s not like you don’t amount to anything. I mean, Lee would be lonely without his biggest rival. I guess.”

“You guess?” Raihan grins, raising a brow.

“I guess. And I guess,” he says, “I would be too.” He doesn’t know why he feels the need to add that; before he said it, he did not even realize that it was true.

“Oh? So you consider me  _ your _ biggest rival too?” he teases.

Somehow, Hop manages to keep his composure enough to casually reply, “Not my biggest, just...one of my rivals. You’ve got some competition there.”

“Rivals to being your rival, huh? Never thought about  _ that _ sort of thing before,” Raihan says. “So, going to ask me how high up you rank? In terms of my rivals, I mean.”

“I didn’t know you considered me a rival.”

“After a little spat like we just had? I wouldn’t consider you anything else, love.”

For a moment, neither of them says anything. Without anything seeming to change between them, everything has, and there is a different feeling in the air altogether now. The tension from before is still there, but it feels different, like it has somehow shifted in a way that neither of them can fully define. Leon is what stands between them, but he isn’t actually there, and becoming aware of that fact seems to put everything into a different perspective.

Leon is not there. It is just the two of them, acknowledging their differences, and acknowledging the other as a true rival.

By the time Raihan has stepped so close to Hop that he can feel the warmth from the other man’s body, all Hop can think about is how  _ tall _ he is. It’s weird, seeing someone as tall as Raihan get on his knees so easily, and weirder still to be the one standing directly in front of him, to be the one that he is kneeling for. Hop tenses a bit, but he lets Raihan unfasten his pants, embarrassed to realize that he’s already hard, not sure when, exactly, that began.

“Since you’re my rival now,” Raihan murmurs, “I wanna show you just how much I appreciate my rivals.”

That leaves a question burning in the back of Hop’s mind, one that he isn’t sure that he wants answered, one that he isn’t sure if Raihan would answer or not. It would be infuriating enough to just leave it on the table, but perhaps even more infuriating to give the right-wrong answer, and he isn’t sure which route the infuriating man would choose, so he holds his tongue.

Not that he has any hope of speaking once Raihan has quickly and easily wrapped his lips around his cock, robbing him of the ability to even think clearly. He doesn’t understand how they arrived at this point, yet, at the same time, it feels like this was inevitable, like this was guaranteed to happen the instant he started bickering with Raihan, or before, when he accepted the job from Sonia, or maybe even before that.

He doesn’t know, he isn’t sure, he’s even less sure of everything than he was before they tried talking it out, and right now, he doesn’t care. Hop just moans, low and needy, and tips his head back as he lets Raihan take care of him, take care of everything, right down to the need to think about this at all. He doesn’t like the other man, he doesn’t think, but he  _ does _ like this and that has to say something, even if he doesn’t know what it says at all.

Raihan is skilled, like he does this all the time, which he probably does. He moves quickly, burying Hop in his mouth, taking him so deep that Hop wonders how he can stand it, much less do it without even flinching, maintaining that playful expression all the while. His own eyes drift closed as he gives in, whimpering so pathetically that he knows if it were a match, he would have already admitted his defeat. If things continue like this, he doubts he will ever stand a chance of winning.

As it is, he lasts hardly any time at all, his lack of experience and a need he did not realize he possessed causing him to give in too quickly, but Raihan does not pull pack until he has come, and doesn’t even tease him once he does pull back. There is a bit of teasing in his smirk, but he doesn’t say anything, and that means a lot, coming from him.

“You’ll have to run along back to the lab now, won’t you?” he asks, without ever asking for anything in return. Hop nods, not sure if he should try to stay, or take his escape while Raihan offers him one. “Then get going, I wouldn’t want Sonia to nag you too hard about taking so long. Or me, for that matter.”

“Right, I’ll...do that.” It is all he can think to say.

Before he leaves, Raihan smiles and waves and says, “Until next time, rival!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
